Conventionally, various wire connectors and devices have been developed to connect wires or cables. However, the plurality of these connectors and devices comprises fasteners and attachment means which need to be disassembled and then assembled each time a wire is needed to be relocated. Such connectors and devices require a hand operated assembling/disassembling process which becomes not only exhausting to the operator by the end of the day but definitely costly for a user.
Besides, conventional wire connectors and devices are generally adapted to be in use with a predetermined length of wires. Thus, in the case of a pre-set electrical installation, once a wire brakes, the operator has to disconnect the broken wire from the installation and to replace it by a new wire.
Thus, there is still a need for a device allowing joining a plurality of wires without having a need to use any tool and independently of the parameters of a pre-set installation such as the length of wires.